This investigation is aimed at identification and characterization of HLA, platelet-specific and drug dependent antibodies in RPT. The investigators plan to establish the potential biological significance of these antibodies, determine the frequency of occurrence, and determine which types of antibodies are most likely to induce platelet destruction. This will be accomplished by both laboratory and clinical investigation. Detection, identification and characterization of platelet antigens and antibodies in patients refractory to platelet transfusion will be investigated using several immunologic assays, including immunofluorescence, lymphocytotoxicity, protein A rosette formation, a sensitive new monoclonal antibody-specific antigen capture ELISA (MAIPA), immunoblotting and immunoprecipitation. Platelet and complement activating properties of antibodies in patients with RPT will be investigated by aggregometry, ATP release, and the cytotoxic 51-Cr release assay. Correlation of laboratory findings with clinical outcome will be investigated by transfusing platelets that lack antigens for the corresponding platelet antibodies to patients refractory to platelet transfusion and then monitoring the patients' platelet counts, bleeding symptoms, and platelet usage.